This invention relates to a surgical filament having a coating. The coating comprises a compound of the formula: ##STR2## wherein x is at least 2, R' is selected from the group consisting of an alkaline-earth metal ion or radical, and R" is an alkyl group having at least 12 carbon atoms in the backbone. In one embodiment, x is 2. In another embodiment, x is at least 4. In a specific embodiment R' is an alkaline-earth metal ion. In a more specific embodiment, the ion is selected from the group consisting of magnesium, calcium, barium, and zinc.
A surgical filament having in combination a bioabsorbable suture or ligature, and a coating has also been invented. The coating comprises a compound of the formula: ##STR3## wherein x is at least 2, R' is selected from the group consisting of an alkaline-earth metal ion or radical, and R" is an alkyl group having from about 12 to 22 carbon atoms in the backbone. In one embodiment, the bioabsorbable suture or ligature is manufactured from a synthetic polymer.
In a specific embodiment, the polymer is manufactured from at least one monomer selected from the group consisting of lactides, 1,4-dioxane-2,3-dione and 1,3-dioxan-2-one.
In another embodiment, the weight of the coating on the suture or ligature is from about 0.5 to 5.0 percent based on the weight of the filament. In a further embodiment, x is 2 and R is calcium.
Finally, a surgical filament comprising in combination a bioabsorbable suture or ligature manufactured from a polymer containing at least one glycolic acid ester linkage, and a coating has been invented. The coating comprises a compound of the formula: ##STR4## wherein x is at least 2 and R' is an alkaline-earth metal ion. In one embodiment, the polymer is a homopolymer. In another embodiment, the polymer is a copolymer. In a specific embodiment, the copolymer contains at least one trimethylene carbonate linkage.
In still another embodiment the filament is braided. In a further embodiment, the weight of the coating on the braided suture or ligature is from about 1.5 to 3.0 percent based on the weight of the filament.